Ribbons
by EsophagealEruption
Summary: OneShot for Season Five Contest....Revolutionshipping! Huzzah! It's rather drabbley, but...Kind of cute, I suppose. Maybe. Anzu has a random ribbon fetish and visits the Shop, and..That's most of the story.


Not-so-important A.N. : Hey, hey, hey~! It's time for me to [finally] write that Revolutionshipping oneshot for the Season Five fanfiction contest, huh? I guess I've been putting it off, ahehe...I'd make the usual excuses: working forty hours a week, 50%-of-grade-research-paper, calculus mousetrap project due, gotta decide which college to attend, shopping for Christmas gifts, Epical huh-yooge chem test, READIT books due, Guitar Club, all those other schoolthings blahblah, yatta, yatta...But I'm sure I could have found time around those obstacles, so they are null and void, eh? Well. Now it's time to write!

The only warnings I've got for you are the whole revolutionshipping deal [Anzu and Yami] and...That seems to be it!

Please read the story, and review!!! :]

+_+_+_+_+_+

Anzu Mazaki loved ribbons. She liked to wear and collect them, and had for almost three years. Most girls, they loved earrings, necklaces, jewels, cute little animals... But ribbons? Those weren't in vogue, they were for six year old schoolgirls. Besides, they took too long and got in the way. Girls who wore them must either be numb-headed or just a freak, the upper-class cliques had long decided. Regardless, the brunette loved them. She wore them in her hair, around her neck, wrists...Anywhere that would tolerate them and really, she looked quite fashionable and fairy-esque, like a sprite from a ethereal ribbon-planet, if you will.

Today was Saturday, a weekend, and free from the oppression of a collegiate school dress code, she looked...Well, stunning. She wore a low-cut, black, clingy cloth tee that stretched attractively across her ample bosom, and clung fetchingly to the breadth of her developed hips. She sported a slightly old looking, but nice faded-wash jean skirt that ended mid-thigh. Black, blocky, thickly sensual three-inch-heel-boots accented her toned legs strongly. As for her ribbons? Several thin, hot pink strands were braided into her hair, wisping carelessly in the cool breeze. A thicker ribbon, of the same pink, was tied about her neck. Two short ones were tied around her left ankle, and a thicker one about her right thigh. A few of varying widths were tied firmly to her wrists, and the pink strands billowed around her as she walked to the Kame Game Shop.

She opened the door, waving at a girl from school, one from the "upper level" of a sophomore clique, as she entered. The girl looked around herself quickly, waved back shortly, motioning that she liked the ribbons, then scowled mercilessly as her "friends" walked into view. Anzu shrugged. Being a senior, she could really care less of what the sophomores and their...Sophomoric ways... thought. Besides, they had two more years of college, and by the end of the year, Anzu would be, officially, an interior designer.

"Anzu! How are you today, sweetheart?" boomed a merry, happy voice from behind the counter.

Anzu smiled sweetly. "I'm doing alright, Grampa. And yourself?"

The elderly man smiled merrily, and said oh he was fine, just fine, and started telling her about a new shipment of cards that had come in earlier this week, Thursday to be precise, and how...

"Anzu!" Yuugi said in surprise, as he entered the room, carrying a heavy-looking box. "How are you?"

"Alright. Need some help?" the brunette offered, starting around the corner.

Yuugi set the box down and shook his head. "Nah, it's all good. This was the only one I needed, anyhow. Gotta sort this merchandise for shelving. Yami's floating around here, somewhere, doing inventory. Are you guys going out today?" The young man rolled up his sleeves, and started pulling at the flaps of the box.

Anzu watched the (rather defined) muscles in Yuugi's arm spasm quickly before the box snapped open. He began rifling through cards quickly, muttering to himself quietly about how the cards were so carelessly unorganized and tossed in the boxes. Anzu drew herself away, and hopped over the counter, landing easily and slipping to the back of the store.

Grampa continued to talk, partially to the no-longer-there Anzu, partially to himself.

Yami wrote down a number. And then another number. And then, he decided that he'd just write down some random numbers. This inventory...vomit...was excruciatingly boring. He sighed. Anything, even...Even _Tristan_ coming in right now would be appreciated. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Why..._Why _in the name of Ra was I given such a tedious, boring task?" he grumbled to himself.

Anzu stepped into the basement quietly, peeking around the tall rows of shelves silently. She heard Yami grumbling and sneaked around to the opposite side of that stock-shelf.

Yami tapped his pen against the boxes.

"One, two, three..." he counted, and laughed to himself before just writing down a seventeen, rather than counting the other boxes atop.

Yami started to hum, and Anzu laughed to herself, silently, wondering what else the Pharaoh might do.

That is the exact moment Yami burst into song, dancing a little as he tapped the boxes. Not three seconds later, Anzu burst out laughing, and immediately, the singing stopped. A box in front of Anzu shifted, and Yami peered through, his eyes wide with surprise.

Anzu smiled, and waggled her fingers at him.

"Next world-class pop star?"she asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

The crimson eyes gave a mock-glare, and the box moved back into place. Anzu heard Yami run around the shelf and towards her. She turned to her left, and whoosh, he was there.

"Yes," Yami said very seriously, "I am going to be a pop star. You and," Yami paused to think, "You and Mai and..Uh..Yuugi, I guess, are going to be my gogo dancers. We'll be singing Britney Spears and Christina Aquilera, and a little NSYNC alongside songs I've written. Our first gig is in thirty minutes. You're ready, right?"

Anzu laughed, and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, whatever, let's go. We're supposed to be at the theater," Anzu looked at her watch, "Um..Thirty minutes from now."

Yami looked at her skeptically.

"The theater is maybe five minutes from here."

"Well..."

"Oh well, lets go upstairs."

Anzu smiled, and grabbed his hand, pulling him with towards the door. "Alright then. So, I totally bought you something today."

Yami's eyes widened in surprise. He saw a quick flash of disappointment whip across his girlfriend's face at the surprised look, but it was promptly replaced by pleasant, soft look.

Inwardly, Anzu fumed. Four years and their anniversary was _still_ forgotten. Sometimes, that boy...

She pulled Yami out of the basement, through the mid-level of the shop, where Yuugi said...Something... And to the upper level, then into Yami's room.

"Wow, it must be totally epic if we got here this fast," Yami commented lightly, detaching himself from the brunette's grip and throwing himself onto his bed. Anzu frowned lightly at his sarcasm, and pulled out a slim black box from her skirt pocket. She tossed it onto his stomach, and he looked at it.

"Happy fourth anniversary, yay~." She said rather flatly, and sat on the edge. Then, more excitedly, "Open it!"

Yami did as commanded, and a small smile graced his lips. He pulled a thin silver chain from the box.

"It's sterling. I used almost half of my tips to get it."

"Aw, Anzu..." Yami said, trying to think of a proper response. "You really didn't have to." The tricolor-headed man fumbled for words. Half her tips was a great deal, especially for Anzu. She was just a waitress...He set the chain back down in the box, leaned over, and set in on the desk.

"Well, in case you were wondering," Yami said, stretching to reach the door of the desk next to his bed, "I did _not _forget this year!" He opened the door, and pulled out a rather large square, accidentally banging it against the desk once or twice due to its size. Finally getting the box out, he handed it to Anzu.

Anzu almost laughed. He remembered! He could barely remember his own birthday, so this was really saying something. She smiled at him.

"Why thank you, love," she said, imitating younger girls' affectionate term for "boyfriend," as she took the box.

It was unmarked, and the hardness of it was wrapped in soft, smart blue silk. She looked at it wonderingly, and noticed a series of small, golden clasps. She unhinged them, and opened the box carefully. Inside were ribbons. Tons of them. All silky-smooth, high quality ribbons, of random lengths and colors and widths. She smiled widely, and looked at Yami.

"Ribbons! So many of them..Wow...These are top-quality...And there are so many!" she said appreciatively.

"Look closer."

She complied, fingering delicately through the piles of lovely ribbons. Her middle finger touched a lump of some sort, obstructed by a pastel yellow ribbon. She picked up the yellow ribbon and set it aside. There was a small, purple, velvety box nestled among the ribbons. Anzu set the box down, and picked up the tiny box.

"Yami," she started, and he sat up immediately.

She opened the box, and three, sparkling, perfect diamonds shined at her expectantly. She picked up the ring, and slipped it onto her left hand.

"It's..."

"Well?" Yami looked at her expectantly.

"Yes!" she squeaked, and turned.

She kissed him, and within moments, the movie they supposed to go to was entirely forgotten.

+_+_+_+_+_+

:]] Well, I got a little ramble-y a ways through, but...No! Bad Liz! Don't openly critique yourself!

:]

Please review. :]


End file.
